


Laundry Bear

by stardustcoral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Instincts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kinda, Nesting, No shipping, Pack Piles, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet, This is entirely platonic, if you ship them its on sight, laundry bear C':, no beta we die like a lot of dsmp characters actually, this is very soft, this isnt my best work but it was good practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcoral/pseuds/stardustcoral
Summary: 《"You good there?" Ranboo asked, because of course Ranboo was there, just Tubbo finding him like this wasn't enough for the universe's sick pleasure. He was probably undergoing some sort of karmic punishment for stealing one of Michael's cookies when he wasn't looking a few weeks back.Tommy hesitated a moment before he rolled over to face them. He sat up slowly, not meeting either of their eyes as he stared at the carpeted floor. He cleared his throat awkwardly, brushing a loose sock off his hoodie."'Ow do."》OrTommy is a raccoon hybrid. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 661
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something, Purrsonal Picks





	Laundry Bear

Tommy could confidently say that he was _not_ a furry.

Sure, he _was_ a racoon hybrid, but that didn't mean he was a furry! If anyone was a furry, in Tommy's humble opinion (and god he was so humble) (or self depreciating, but it really depended on who you asked), it would be Fundy. He was a furry, plain and simple.

….Okay, maybe his logic was a _little_ flawed and just a tad bit hypocritical, but still. Tommy wasn't a furry. He was a regular person who just happened to have animal ears and a tail. And weird instincts and habits. Very, very odd habits. 

Well, odd to the rest of society, as far as he was aware. It wasn't like Tommy could go up to a random member of the server and ask them if they felt the urge to strange and abnormal things..That would be a very awkward conversation, and he would probably be made fun of for asking it too. 

Regardless, whether or not it was normal was hardly relevant. Sure, sometimes Tommy would accidentally hiss at one of his friends, or not be able to choke down one of the many new, strange noises he could now make, but it was a manageable problem. Tommy, through some strange stroke of luck he wasn't sure how he had acquired, had managed to avoid being caught doing something incriminating, like washing some of his food for far longer than strictly necessary, or hiding shining things in between the folds of his blankets for no particular reason other than he liked them and wanted to keep them.

Well. Perhaps his hybrid induced tendencies were not _that_ irrelevant. 

Tommy would like to think that he was a good, normal person with absolutely nothing wrong with him. Sure, he was a hybrid, but that barely meant anything! He could obey social norms perfectly fine (and if he couldn't, that was probably the trauma talking). He knew what was and wasn’t weird, and over the years, had toned down his shenanigans. 

However, when Tommy got tired, he tended to make very, and often horrible, impulsive decisions (though if asked he would claim them to be "Big Man shit") that usually ended in disaster. Being a hybrid only aided in his endeavors, like the time he broke into someone's house with the sole reasoning of "it would be funny." (And, in his defense, it _had_ been funny.)

Which led to now. 

Tommy hadn't been able to sleep. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but rarely was he left as restless as he had been. He had taken a quick walk through the mansion, he remembered, exploring halls he had never seen, and then he had woken up.

Tommy, for the first time in a _while_ , woke up slowly. Normally, he was jolted awake because of a nightmare (which normally were just memories with a fun twist that left him shaking for hours) that he only remembered half of the time, and would spend his entire morning trying to calm himself down. Sometimes, Tubbo or Ranboo would comfort him, and he would be able to get out of bed before noon, and sometimes breakfast. Other times, he would comfort himself, but he always woke up panicked. 

Blinking his eyes open with a calm heartbeat and a dreamless sleep was certainly a surprise. Tommy yawned, surprise bright in his chest. His jaw shut with a click as bleary rubbed at his eyes, grunting softly. His blanket was snug and warm around him, and he snuggled closer into it, chasing the warmth it provided. It smelt of a nice vanilla mixed with lavender, and the striking familiarity soothed a primal part of him. _Safe,_ his instincts whispered, a quiet rumble forming in the back of his throat. 

Tommy let himself sink further into his bed, allowing the comforting haze of sleepness to cloud his mind. He had nothing to do today, and he was going to milk the opportunity to rest for all it was worth. He actually felt like his body belonged to him, and he hadn't been so comfortable in _ages._ He felt safe, safer than he ever had, the weight and smell of his blanket comforting on a deep, instinctual level. 

Tommy sighed contentedly, letting his awareness slip. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt him...

"Uhhh….Tommy?" Tubbo's very confused voice suddenly said, mixed with a short, baffled laugh. 

Tommy stiffened. Tubbo was in his room. Tubbo was in his room, and he had absolutely no reason to be confused if Tommy was sleeping in his room, so why-

Tommy opened his eyes.

Ah. That would be why.

Tommy felt his cheeks burn, glaring at the plastic in front of him like it had personally insulted it (which, in a way, it kinda had). Suddenly, half coherent memories rose to the surface, and oh, was Tommy an absolute idiot. A low chitter escaped without his permission, and he flinched, ears flattening against his skull.

"You good there?" Ranboo asked, because of course Ranboo was there, just Tubbo finding him like this wasn't enough for the universe's sick pleasure. He was probably undergoing some sort of karmic punishment for stealing one of Michael's cookies when he wasn't looking a few weeks back. 

Tommy hesitated a moment before he rolled over to face them. He sat up slowly, not meeting either of their eyes as he stared at the carpeted floor. He cleared his throat awkwardly, brushing a loose sock off his hoodie. 

"'Ow do," Tommy said, in lieu of an actual explanation or greeting.

"I'm doing good," Ranboo responded, completely ignoring the elephant in the room like the kind and considerate person he was.

"Did you fall asleep in our laundry basket?" Tubbo asked incredulously.

Tommy shrunk in on himself, wrapping his tail around his stomach. In the process, he flung a shirt to the side, leaving it to hang off the side of the basket. Of course _Tommy_ found himself in this position. He never could catch a break, could he?

"Uhh," Tommy worked his lower lip, still not looking at either of them. The floor had never been a more interesting subject matter. "And if I did?" he asked, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice. Logically, he knew all they would do was bully him, but it didn't stop his heart from racing or his hands from shaking in his sleeves. 

"That's fucking adorable," Tubbo declared,

and Tommy twisted his up to look at him in shock., because that was _not_ the answer he was expecting. Tubbo met his gaze, looking ridiculously proud of himself. All of them were still in their sleepwear, so at least Tommy wasn't completely alone in that regard. 

"I'm not fucking adorable," Tommy said. 

"You kinda are," Tubbo said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Genuinely, though, why are you in the laundry?"

Tommy grimaced, shrugging as picking at the hem of his sleeve. He glanced back down at the floor, studying the pattern in the fabric. "Dunno. Just...feels safe, I guess." 

"The laundry...feels safe?" Ranboo asked, clearly trying to hide his disbelief yet failing miserably. He did his best, but _man_ was he bad at acting. 

"Because me and Ranboo smell like our detergent and _we're_ safe, right?" Tubbo asked, tilting his head and staring at him with a calculating gaze that Tommy shivered slightly under.

Tommy's ear twitched, Tubbo's eyes burning holes in the top of his skull. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay. Do either of you have any plans today?" Tubbo asked suddenly. "Out of curiosity." 

"Um, not that I know of, no."

"Nope."

Tubbo clapped his hands together suddenly, and Tommy jumped before he could stop himself. "Wonderful! We're gonna relax and watch movies and shows all day."

Tommy stared up at him blankly. His best friend confused him greatly sometimes. "What's brought this decision Big Man?"

"Well, you don't have a nest, even though you clearly need one, so you're gonna borrow mine for the time being," Tubbo explained. "Or permanently! Only if you want to though."

Tommy blinked. "A what?" he asked. He, logically, could use his brain and put an answer together, but- he didn't _need_ a nest, whatever that meant for hybrids anyway. 

"A nest," Tubbo repeated, as if that would suddenly explain everything he was confused about.

"It'll probably make more sense if we just show you," Ranboo added on, quiet unhelpfully. _Because that explains everything._ "Also, Tubbo, are you sure-?"

"Very sure," Tubbo responded. "That sound good, Big Man?" he asked, turning back to Tommy. 

"Sure," Tommy found himself agreeing. He still didn't know what a nest was, but they weren't judging him for sleeping in a literal laundry basket, so he supposed he owed them this, if anything. 

It was then Tommy remembered he was still sitting in his best friend's aforementioned laundry basket, and he awkwardly climbed out of it, face burning as he removed the stray clothes sticking to him. 

Tubbo and Ranboo waited patiently for him to get adjusted to standing, before they began to lead him through the halls of their big ass mansion (seriously, why was it so big?). The walls were decorated with paintings and plants and it left Tommy wondering who had actually decorated the walls, or made all of the paintings, for that matter. Their footsteps echoed as they walked, the silence heavy and awkward. Tommy considered breaking it several times, but ultimately decided against it, instead focusing on the path they were taking.

Eventually, they came to a door Tommy was pretty sure he had seen but not opened before. A lot of the doors _did_ look the same, so he very well could be making things up, but it looked familiar. 

Ranboo stepped forward, gently pushing the door open and walking into the room. Inside was a king sized bed, with an assortment of blankets and pillows piled on top of it, shaped very exactly despite looking like a mess.

_Oh,_ he thought. _That's what a nest is._

He was interpreted from his thoughts with a gentle prod at his back, and Tommy stumbled forward on almost autopilot. The blankets looked very soft, arranged messily yet in a way that made perfect sense. It looked _safe,_ something a pile of blankets and pillows had no right to do. 

Tubbo was grinning as he grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the pile, sharpened canines glinting in the sunlight that drifted through the window. Tubbo gently shoved hum into the nest, and Tommy let out a startled noise, landing against the soft surface with an _oof._

He opened his mouth to complain, and was immediately confronted with the fact that it smelt _overwhelmingly_ of Tubbo and Ranboo. It was… far too comforting then it had any right being, but he didn't have time to ponder before the bed suddenly dipped as Tubbo flung himself onto it. 

Tommy flinched away from him with a startled hiss, glaring at Tubbo as he giggled maniacally into a pillow. 

"What the fuck, man."

Tubbo just laughed in response. "Sorry," he said into the pillow, not sounding sorry at all. 

Ranboo, the only one still standing, sighed in fond exasperation. With two long strides, he was stood by the bed, laying behind Tommy carefully and adjusting the blankets around him.

"You're a menace to society," Ranboo told Tubbo matter of factly over Tommy's head (Tall bitch). 

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ menace to society," Tubbo winked, smiling widely where the side of his face was pressed into a pillow. "Platonically of course."

Ranboo sighed again, warm breath brushing the back of Tommy's neck. "Obviously," he said.

"You comfortable?" Tubbo asked, shifting to look at him fully as he addressed Tommy. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling in thought. He wasn't sure what had just happened. If you had told him yesterday that this would be happening, he would have called you an idiot. He would have totally expected Tubbo to tease him, not immediately drag him into his nest that apparently had (he was a dragon hybrid, so he supposed it wasn't _too_ surprising. 

"Yeah," Tommy responded eventually, voice slightly choked. He was more than comfortable. He felt calm, and safe, and didn't even know _why._ He didn't even know if he deserved it, but thus far along he didn't think he got a choice in the matter.

Tubbo nodded to himself, before slowly scooting closer to Tommy until he was pressed firmly into his side, using Tommy's arm as a pillow. Ranboo's arm slipped over his stomach, chin resting on his shoulder as he spooned him, curling himself around him. His tail draped over both him and Tubbo, curling almost protectively around them. Tommy was warmer than he had been in months, mind focusing only on the weight of the arms around him and the warmth of another human being next to him. Tubbo nuzzled his face into Tommy's neck, blindly flinging a hand about to adjust the blankets around them so that they were all bundled up. 

Tommy felt a rumble form in his throat again, louder than it had ever been, and _oh,_ he was purring. It wasn't cat-like, but it was _unmistakably_ a purr. Oh god, he was _purring._

Tommy opened his mouth - to say what, he didn't know, but an apology was surely in order - but was interpreted by a _very, distinctly_ cat-like purr from behind him, and then a rumble that was peppered with snorts came from in front of him. _Safe,_ his instincts screamed, _family safe._

They could all purr, Tommy realized, shoving his face into Tubbo's hair in embarrassment, right between his horns. His best friend's scent invaded his nose, pine and dust and metal and _Tubbo._

He hadn't thought _Tubbo_ could purr. Sure, he heard Ranboo purr before, but never Tubbo. You learn something new everyday, he supposed.

Ranboo's tail was a surprisingly heavy weight against him, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. He knew, later, he would vehemently deny this had ever happened, but he was safe, and warm and fuzzy inside and his instincts were winning out against coherent thought. He was being held in his friends' arms so gently, and if he felt so safe and _loved_ that he shed a tear or two, neither of them mentioned it. 

Eventually, Tommy felt his consciousness slowly start to slip from him, his friends purring lulling him into a sleep. He couldn't let himself succumb, because nightmares were a very real possibility, and he didn't want to ruin the memory Every few minutes or so, he would clench his free hand that wasn’t resting on Tubbo's back into a fist, the pain keeping him awake. He kept it up for a while, until he felt fingers close around his hand.

"It's okay," Ranboo murmured, voice distorted by his purr and heavy with sleep. "You can sleep. Me and Tubbo can wake you up if you need to."

Tommy nodded, breathing out shakily. He would trust Ranboo. He had no reason not to, anyway.

And with that, Tommy let himself into the world of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> in german and i believe also dutch, racoon literally translated is laundry bear (or washing bear) and thus, this fic was born.
> 
> also, if you want, you can follow me on twitter [@spiraling_stars]! i post art there sometimes c:


End file.
